


Checking Up on Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Croft checks on Ahsoka when she's that still and quiet.





	Checking Up on Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Croft, as ever, belongs to B_Radley.

Seeing Ahsoka sitting high in a tree, arms around her knees, did not set well with Croft. For her to be dodging all company and not sneaking into someone's advanced class spoke of trouble.

"Runt," he called up.

She didn't reply right away, and he almost called her proper name, before she blinked hard, shook herself, and then sprang to the next lowest branch, aimed her jump, and leapt down beside him.

"Hey, Bait."

"What's wrong?"

"Was told to meditate. Why? You worried?"

"Maybe. You brooding is bad for life in the Temple."

She grinned. "Thanks for checking on me."


End file.
